


you make me begin- (so please don't leave or i'll end)

by minyoongiblushed



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocent Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Smut, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Swearing, Sweet Park Jimin, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongiblushed/pseuds/minyoongiblushed
Summary: Jeongguk ceases to existat exactly the same momenthe begins to be all over again.(or,)Jeongguk and Taehyung have been attached at the hip for most of their lives, and when least expected and highly inconvenient, Jeongguk realizes that he's been in love with his best friend all along.Taehyung's a sweetheart, but totally oblivious and confused and also innocent, though that adds to his charm.Namjin are rooting for them, Yoomin are so done with everything, and Hoseok is the literal sunshine.





	1. you make me begin

**Author's Note:**

> okaaayyyy so i absolutely love Taekook, they are my life- (or should i say they have taken over my life?) and i adore this website, and this may or may not be my first fanfic here. So! *claps hands*  
> Hello! I'm Renee and I hope you enjoy this story!  
> (p.s I am in love with best friends Taekook, shy Jungkook, sweetheart Taehyung, and angst kills me, so here you have it)

_"Hi! I'm Taehyung, but I want you to call me TaeTae." Jeongguk's head snaps up to see the boy the voice belongs to, his chubby fingers letting go of the red crayon in his hand. He's currently sitting in his front yard, his mother sitting on the porch. He looks back to her for help, but she's talking to another woman who looks suspiciously like the boy in front of him. "So you just moved here, yeah? Where from? Oh, I like your shirt! It's got a dinosaur on it. I have a dino stuffed animal at home, his name is Jackson! Wait, what's your name?"_

_Jeongguk smiles and stutters, "I-i'm Jeon Jeongguk..... My momma calls me Gukkie though. You can.... if you want to."_

_"Gukkie! I like it, it's cute! So, like I said, where are ya from, Gukkie?" Taehyung sits down beside him, tilting his head and glancing at the coloring book Jeongguk has sprawled in front of him._

_"U-um..... Busan."_

_"Cool! I've never been there. But my dad has! Hey, how old are you?"_

_Jeongguk raises up his fingers, smiling proudly when he puts up the right amount. "I'm five! What about you?"_

_"I'm seven!" Taehyung grins. "We're pretty close in age! There aren't that many kids in this neighborhood. But now you're here! So we can be best buddies, yeah?"_

_Jeongguk smiles shyly. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."_

Fate isn't all extravagant prophecies and red strings and chance encounters.

Sometimes, fate is just the boy next door and his dinosaur stuffed animal.

 

"Hey Gukkie, can I borrow another one of your shirts tomorrow?" Taehyung asks, looking up at Jeongguk from his lunch. They're at the cafeteria, in their normal spot, a table near the windows.  
("It makes this place feel a little less like prison." Yoongi had said. Jimin frowned. "But how can it be prison when I'm with you?" Yoongi kissed him. Hoseok screeched. "Take the PDA away!")

Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, a blush gracing his cheeks and a smile on his lips. Jimin looks on with an endearing grin. Seokjin gives him a knowing look from Namjoon's shoulder, said boy reading some book on Philosophy. ("I'm going to be a prodigy, you little shits." He had said when Hoseok and Taehyung teased him once. Seokjin wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I've got such a catch." He sighed dreamily, smiling at 'his geek'. Namjoon blushed and clamped his moth shut.) Yoongi is busy telling Hoseok why "-for the last time I'm not rapping at your cousin's birthday party!"

 

 

"Do you even need to ask?" Jeongguk chuckles, trying to hide the fact that he likes it (a _lot_ ) when Taehyung wears his clothes. Especially his shirts that are too big for Taehyung, and slip off said boy's shoulder and expose his shoulder and collar bones that Jeongguk does not stare at-

"I just wasn't sure, ya know, after I got paint on the last one." Taehyung sheepishly smiles and blushes, also breaking Jeongguk's quickly escalating train of thought.

Jeongguk looks at him adoringly. _He is so precious, god._

"I don't mind. Hey, accidents happen, stop feeling guilty." He speaks softly.

"It's not like he has a whole closet full of white shirts, anyway." Jimin says sarcastically, grinning. Jeongguk bashfully chuckles and Taehyung laughs, then pinches his cheeks. 

"True, true. Aww look at Gukkie, he's blushing!"

Jeongguk prays he can't tell the other times he's blushed, thinking about Taehyung and the things he could do to Jeongguk-

"You're blushing even more. Cuuuute!"

_Well shit._

Jeongguk swats his hands away, rolling his eyes, feigning annoyance. "I'm not a baby, Tae."

"But you're _my_ baby."

And no, he _doesn't_ mean it romantically. He means it in a friendly, almost brotherly way because Jeongguk is younger and (as far as Tae knows) straight and they've know each other for years and-  _oh my god am I still a kid in his eyes?_

Jeongguk bites his lip-

(He doesn't notice Taehyung staring.)

and turns to Jimin.

"Hey, Jiminne?"

"Yeah, Guk?" Jimin looks away from Yoongi, giving a sweet smile.

"I was wondering......" Jeongguk hesitates, but Jimin eggs him on, so he continues. "You see... there's this party I'm going to, next week. You know, the one Mark's throwing?"

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking about going, too. Continue."

Jeongguk figured they were all going, anyway. And he knew for a _fact_ Taehyung was.

"Well.... I don't go to many parties, but I wanted to go to this one and....." He desperately tries not to look at Taehyung. "There's someone I want to impress."

The table erupts in cheers and hollers and a lot of sharp-

" _What_?" 's

Coming from Seokjin. (He is their mom, after all.)

When the table quiets down he continues.

"And.... I was wondering if you'd help me get ready for the party, you know. Some advice and-"

"A makeover? Oh my god, yes! _Yes_! Do you know how long I've been wanting to put eyeliner on you?"

Jeongguk, Taehyung, and Yoongi choke simultaneously. 

" _What_?" Jeongguk and Yoongi chorus. 

"I-i mean, because, like, you never wear make up, and I'm going to major in beauty- this is completely _platonic_ , okay?!"

Taehyung tries not to imagine Jeongguk wearing eyeliner. He _really_ does.

But he fails. 

_Oh my god he would look so hot- not that he always doesn't- wait a fucking second!_

"Jeon Jeongguk!" He says sharply.

Jeongguk gulps and looks at him with wide eyes, letting out a meek, "Yes?"

"You're trying to impress someone, which implies you have a _crush_ , which _I_ didn't know about, and that implies that you are a _horrible_ best friend for not _telling_ me!"

Jeongguk sighs and rests his chin in his palm.

"It's not that serious-" _It actually really is._ Because it's his fucking best friend he's talking about. (He remembers finding out, and screaming into his pillow, he actually cried.) "-and besides, they're like- totally _oblivious_ , so. Anyway-"

"Tell us about her!" Jimin all but screams with the biggest, Cheshire cat grin. Jeongguk stabs him repeatedly in his mind. He somehow doesn't notice Jimin says _her_.

"W-well...." Jeongguk takes a deep breath and glances at all of them. "He's super sweet. And innocent, and adorable- but he can be completely _hot_ when he wants to. And he's funny, and kind, and- _god_ , his _smile_ is so cute and unique and I _love_ it. His eyes are really expressive- I don't want to be cheesy but I feel like I can see the stars in them- oh." His face pales. "Um, by the way guys, I'm gay." He gives an awkward laugh. 

No ones speaks.

And then _everyone_ speaks.

"OH MY GOD GUKKIE I'M SO PROUD!"- Jimin

"LOOK AT MY BABY! FUCK, LOOK AT MY _GAY_ BABY!" -Seokjin

"Good for you, Jeongguk!" -Yoongi

"SHIT I DROPPED MY BOOK- WHAT!" -Namjoon

"WAIT SO _ALL_ OF US ARE GAY?" -Hoseok.

"WHAT THE HELL GUKKIE WHY AM I _JUST_ FINDING THIS OUT?" -Taehyung

They all shut up and look at Jeongguk expectedly.

"W-would it help if I told you I just found out....?" He rubs the back of his neck, speaking quietly and meekly. "Yeah, it- it shocked me, too..... you're not mad, are you?"

All of their eyes soften.

"Of course not! We're so proud!" Jimin giggles, leaning into Yoongi.

"Oh, Jeongguk, I'm so _happy_!" Seokjin claps his hands. Namjoon smiles and nods.

"Seriously guys- not _one_ of us is straight. Ooooh! We could make the LGBT rainbow! Wait- no there's only six colors on it. Shit." Hoseok says. No one listens, though, to which he grumpily pouts.

"No of course not, it's a big deal, though. We understand you needed time to figure this out." Taehyung smiles softly. He ruffles Jeongguk's hair. Jeongguk leans into his touch and smiles gratefully, full of relief.

"Also, Jeongguk, I have to say...." Seokjin looks at him gravely before smiling widely. "You don't have a crush."

Jeongguk looks at him confused. "I don't?"

"Nope." He pauses. "You're in love!"

A thump is heard.

"Woah, did he just pass out?"

"What do you _think_ , Hoseok?"

 


	2. i wanna do everything my way- so don't touch me (BTS- fun boyz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is interrogated by his hyungs- excluding Taehyung, of course- in the library.
> 
> Jeongguk realizes he's a hopeless fool in love (with his best friend)
> 
> Jeongguk also realizes there's no falling out of love.
> 
> Jeongguk is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So, next update. Yay!  
> I hope you have a lovely day- and remember, you are beautiful! <3  
> (THANK YOU FOR READING~)

"Spill." Seokjin commands, sitting down at the table Jeongguk currently has his forehead placed against, arms covering his head. The maknae looks up, seeing Seokjin sternly sitting across from him, Namjoon at his side. Jimin slides in next to him, and Yoongi hovers above him. Hoseok stands behind the two occupied chairs of Seokjin and Namjoon, hands on the backs. 

Jeongguk frowns. _There's no getting out of this._

"Who's the secret crush? How'd you find out you were gay? We want all the details, none spared!" Hoseok declares, smiling widely. 

Jeongguk looks for an exit rapidly and finds none.

"It finally hit me last week." He sighs in defeat. Jimin nods, encouragingly patting him on the shoulder, a silent way to say "Go on."

Jeongguk huffs and brashly crosses his arms, eyes scanning the room, searching for a familiar face. He raises an eyebrow. "Where's Tae?"

"Got caught up with the art teacher again. Why?" Seokjin asks, tilting his head. Jeongguk blushes and groans, running a hand down his face. He takes a moment to answer.

"Because it's _him_."

The boys are silent. Completely. No words are spoken. The library's original calm is restored.

Until another case of the "What"s hit Seokjin.

"What? _What_? _What_? _WHAT_?"

Jeongguk shushes him with his hands.

"It's Taehyung. I know..... it's stupid and possibly cliche, and yes, he is my best friend, and yes, I like him more than that." He tugs at his light brown hair, a frown gracing his beautiful features.

Seokjin's eyes soften at Jeongguk's obviously disheveled and tormented state. Jimin rubs his shoulder, and Yoongi gives him a concerned look that actually breaks his cold facade. Hoseok smiles with excitement, though, and Jeongguk glares at him for it. Namjoon looks at him thoughtfully.

"I mean, it sucks, actually." He gives a sarcastic smile. "It's the worst thing that could have happened." Venom laces his voice. (He's not angry at anyone but _himself_ )

"No, no, no!" Seokjin comforts, reaching his hands out to cradle Jeongguk's face. "Don't say that."

"But it's true." Jeongguk's eyes water, and he tries blinking them away fiercely, because he is a _man_. He will not cry over Taehyung. Bright, gorgeous, ethereal, Taehyung- Fuck.  "I know he doesn't love me that way, but......" His lips quiver, so he bites them. "I _adore_ _him_ _anyway_."

Seokjin's brows crease with worry. "Oh, Gukkie, no- _sweetie_. Don't cry." Seokjin gets up, walking around the table to hug and cuddle Jeongguk.

Jeongguk lets him.

Namjoon and Yoongi note that this is _very_ _serious_ , then.

"It's stupid to even try to impress him at that party, really. He'll never look at me that way." Jeongguk continues, looking at the floor.

"You don't know that." Hoseok grins slyly. Jeongguk's head snaps to him, his eyes narrowing.

Seokjin looks at Hoseok, nodding for him to continue, but gives him a look that says 'this is not the time to say anything stupid and if you make my baby cry I will _break_ you'.

"You see..... I may or may not have heard a certain _TaeTae_ moaning a certain _Guk's_ name in his sleep....." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, a smirk on his lips.

"That doesn't mean _anything_!" (Jeongguk flusters anyway.)

Hoseok giggles. "Did I mention he was also moaning, 'Faster, Guk, oh- _god_ , _fuck_ me _harder_ '....?"

"What? _No_ way! Never! _Ever_! Taehyung's too innocent for _anything_ like that!" Jeongguk sputters and denies, though his cheeks and ears are a lovely shade of red.

"Wellllll...... thought I'd mention it. I didn't want to say anything earlier because I was afraid I'd ruin your friendship or whatever- the same reason you don't want to tell him, I presume?" Hoseok purses his lips. 

"Of course it is! Because it _will_ ruin our friendship. So what if he had a sex dream? That happens when you know someone attractive-"

("He's back." Namjoon mutters quietly.)

"-and it doesn't mean he _loves_ me like I love _him_." He finishes with sincerity and despair, looking at Seokjin with doe eyes and a hurt face.

Seokjin gasps loudly, dropping Jeongguk onto the library floor, while said boy curses and looks at Seokjin like he's crazy. Seokjin stares back with wide eyes.

"You said it! You _admit_ it! OH MY GOD, JEONGGUK, YOU _LOVE_ _TAEHYUNG_!"

That earns a glare and harsh " _Shush_ " from the student next to them and the librarian kicking them out, a content expression on her face when they are outside, while she grumbles, 

"Good riddance."

Jeongguk glares at his friends and starts to walk the way to his house. 

His friends follow him, of course.

"Don't worry, Gukkie." Jimin sings, smiling widely and much too evilly for Jeongguk's liking.

("Hot." Yoongi says, staring at his boyfriend.)

"We'll fix you up just perfect for Friday- make you look real good- and Taehyung won't know what hit him."

Jeongguk pales, snapping his head to the pink haired boy. Seokjin squeals, Namjoon cackles, Yoongi kisses Jimin, muttering something about "That evil look was such a turn on." Hoseok claps and grins, and Jeongguk looks at all of them with wide eyes.

"Fuck my life."

 

Later, Jeongguk hides in his room, some song blaring loudly, as he lays on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. He's wearing an almost see through white t-shirt that slips off of his shoulder and exposes his collar bone. Sweatpants hang loosely off his hips. He bites his lip, sighing shakily. 

_Why did I have to fall for Taehyung?_

_Oh, right, why wouldn't I?_

_He's sweet, and funny, and random, and caring, and gorgeous, and perfect, and god- I'm so fucking whipped._

"Honey!" His mom yells from down stairs. Jeongguk quickly gets up and pauses his music, almost tripping on his comforter. (he would never admit that he, the golden maknae, actually did)

"Yes?" He calls to her. 

"TaeTae is here!"

Jeongguk's eyes widen and he frowns. Did she even need to tell him anymore? At this point Taehyung was here everyday, like it or not.

_Act natural, act natural._

He sighs deeply before calling 'cheerfully',

"M'kay, send him up!"

"Alrighty!"

He hears feet pounding on the stairs and can imagine Taehyung bounding up them excitedly, like a cute little puppy-

_Argh! Platonic, your relationship is fucking platonic, Jeongguk!_

"Gukkie!" Taehyung squeals, throwing open Jeongguk's door. When he opens it he pauses, though, a bit thrown off.

Jeongguk is sitting on his bed, legs crossed, shirt loosely hanging on him, (it had slipped almost completely off his shoulder when he got up to pause the music) hair disheveled, messily styled in the way Taehyung loved, and his little bunny's cheeks were painted pink.

Taehyung bites his lip.

"Hi, TaeTae." Jeongguk gives a bunny smile, eyes crinkling. Taehyung returns it with a boxy grin, waving, pushing back his _painful_ attraction.

"Hey there." Taehyung chuckles, slipping off his shoes and jumping on Jeongguk's bed face first. His shirt rides up, exposing his back. 

Jeongguk whines.

Taehyung blushes and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Gukkie?"

Jeongguk laughs nervously. An idea hits him and he 'glares' at Taehyung, pushing out his bottom lip (Now Taehyung is the one whining) and pouting. "You messed up my bed, jerk."

Taehyung rolls his eyes and scoffs playfully, grinning. "Your bed was formerly a mess, thank you. I did nothing."

"Whatever." Jeongguk sings. Taehyung smacks his arm. Jeongguk giggles- though he'd never admit that, either- and Taehyung watches him with such a fondness that could only be described as love. 

Or adoration.

Or infatuation. 

Or-

Okay, maybe there's more than one way to describe it.


	3. burning up-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk babysits his cousin, Yugyeom- yes, I just did that- and Taehyung falls a little harder.  
> Not to help that Taehyung is the Wendy to Jeongguk's Peter Pan. (yes, that makes Yugyeom Captain Hook- but honestly, he should be Cupid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh. so this chapter was made through much blood, sweat, and tears. (yes, pun intended)  
> but really, i had to write the beginning three times because i kept losing my writing and then i scrapped the whole thing and started over, but i like this result SO much more. <3

"Gukkie-hyung~!" The sounds of childish giggles fills Taehyung's ears, causing him to smile out of reflex. He then tilts his head in confusion, though, when he realizes this is Jeongguk's house and Jeongguk has no siblings. Raising his eyebrow, he knocks on Jeongguk's door, lightly smiling at the good memories that come with it.

He hears the stomping of feet and laughter, wondering earnestly _What the heck is going on?_

Jeongguk opens the door, brightly smiling and out of breath, old concert t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, hair ruffled and a little hand latching onto his. Taehyung smiles back and then trails the hand to it's owner, blinking twice when he sees a little boy with black hair and the _cutest_ shy grin.

"Tae!" Jeongguk beams, holding out his other hand. Taehyung puts his hand in the out stretched one with a question eyebrow, and Jeongguk sheepishly chuckles. "Ah, sorry, I guess we've been playing so much make-believe that I'm still in Peter Pan mode." (Taehyung's heart melts.) Jeongguk lets go and looks down to the small child clutching his shirt as well now. He smiles fondly, and _no_ , Taehyung does not imagine _having a kid with Jeongguk and being parents and waking up and having coffee together and all that other domestic fluff_ \- okay, he _did_. But he will never openly admit that. 

"And who's this little sunshine here?" Taehyung coos, crouching down to be eye level with the unknown cutie. Said cutie blushes and hides behind Jeongguk's legs. Jeongguk gives a sweet, light laugh. (Taehyung melts once again.) 

"This here is Yugyeom, my cousin. I'm babysitting for my uncles while they're out with my parents, having some kind of old people's night."

Taehyung snickers. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell them you said that."

Jeongguk laughs, then looks down to Yugyeom. "Hey, angel-"

( _Let's play a game, how many times can Taehyung melt in one day?_ Taehyung thinks.)

"-this is TaeTae-hyung, and he's my very best friend. So no need to be shy, or even afraid. He's as harmless as a marshmallow."

"Hey!" Taehyung pouts. Jeongguk looks to him and chuckles, sending a wink.

"A cute marshmallow."

Taehyung's cheeks flush, and he's not sure if Jeongguk's straight out flirting or he's just in babysitter mode, used to cooing over Yugyeom. (cause let's face it- the kid is the cutest damn thing Taehyung's ever seen- besides Jeongguk, of course)

Yugyeom peeks up at Taehyung, smiling. "TaeTae? The one Gukkie-hyung always talk 'bout?" He then grins excitedly, while Tae and Gukkie simultaneously fluster and sputter. "Can you be our Wendy? Gukkie-hyung says you're very good at acting, we can even make Wendy a boy!"

Taehyung smiles widely at the little boy, trying to ignore his pink tinted cheeks, because he _specifically_ remembers Jeongguk mentioning being Peter Pan earlier in the conversation.

"I'd love to!" And his love for children overcomes his crush. "But Gukkie- _hyung_ here needs to let me in the house, first." He teases with a laugh and looks up, still in his crouching position, at Jeongguk, who does not miss the fact that Tae called him hyung. Which does _not_ give him a slight boner. Which also does _not_ make him want to run in a corner and hide. 

Jeongguk gives a embarrassed laugh, opening the door wider. "Come on in!"

And Taehyung does, ruffling Yugyeom's hair, who gives an excited squeal.

"Come on, TaeTae-hyung! Let's play!"

Jeongguk thinks it's endearing, the way Taehyung smiles at Yugyeom and calls him 'Sunshine' and tickles him. 

"So..... who is who?" Jeongguk asks, plopping down on the couch, only to have Taehyung sit on his lap. And that's normal. They do it all the time. But Jeongguk is overly pleased, a surge of confidence rushing through him and he places his hands on Tae's hips to steady him. 

Taehyung freezes lightly, cheeks flushing. He tries to take unnoticed deep breaths in and, thankfully, succeeds. But then Jeongguk just has to speak up.

"So..... _do I get to have TaeTae-hyung as my Wendy_?"

Yugyeom nods rapidly, beaming. Taehyung dies a little inside. (in a totally good way, though)

"Yeah! And I can be Captain Hook, and Gukkie-hyung can be Peter Pan!" He giggles, jumping up and down. (adorable, really)

"Sounds good to me." Jeongguk chuckles and _is it just Taehyung or does that sound a little too husky?_

"Yay! Come on, get up, let's play, hyungs!" Yugyeom squeals, and Jeongguk laughs and nods.

"Can you get off me, TaeTae- _hyung_?" He giggles, and said boy rolls his eyes, smirking. Because he knows Jeongguk is making a show of calling him hyung, because he never does that. 

 _Hey_ , Taehyung thinks. I'm not complaining. 

"Okay, lets start at Neverland, and skip all that boring stuff! Me and Gukkie-hyung will be fighting over TaeTae-hyung!"

Taehyung giggles, pretending to flip his non-existent long hair. "Because why _wouldn't_ anyone fight over me." He says, getting off of Jeongguk, who snickers.

"Cocky."

"Jealous."

"You have no idea." Jeongguk sings, and Taehyung tilts his head, smirking when Jeongguk dramatically exclaims, "I mean, really! You spend so much time with your _other_ friends, when I, your _best_ friend, have been here all along! And you leave me to third wheel Yoomin! How _could_ you!"

Taehyung giggles, leaning close to Jeongguk. "Well then, _hyung_ is very sorry. He hopes you'll forgive him."

" _Hyung_ might have to beg."

 _And wow, okay, when did we get this flirtatious?_ Jeongguk hyperventilates inside. _Fuck, when did this room get so hot?_

Taehyung presses a hand to Jeongguk's chest, grinning coyly. 

"If you want me to.... "

 _So many sexual implications!_ Jeongguk screams inside, willing his dirty fantasies to go _away_.

Taehyung gets on his knees, looking up at Jeongguk through his eyelashes.

 _Oh man, holy shit_ \- Jeongguk short circuits. 

" _Jeongguk_ -" Why does his name sound so sensual right now? "-will you please forgive me for being such a bad boy?" He bites his bottom lip, and Jeongguk wants to cry because he is so hard. 

"You're not being very convincing...." He smirks instead, and Taehyung giggles. 

"Gukkie....." Taehyung drags out in almost a moan, and Jeongguk has to stop himself from growling, or doing something even worse, like pulling Taehyung up and crashing his lips onto his. "I'm so, so sorry." He drags out the last word as well.

Jeongguk sighs and pretends to think. "Well.....since you're being such a good boy for me now...... I guess I can."

Taehyung jumps up, and all traces of seductiveness were gone. "Thanks, Gukkie!" He laughs childishly, and Yugyeom (Holy crap how can O forget about the kid I'm supposed to be watching? Jeongguk scolds himself) claps loudly.

"Wow, you two are such good actors! Hyungs, you should be in a movie! You're so funny!"

Taehyung giggles and bows. "Why thank you, Sunshine."

"TaeTae-hyung would be a great actor, wouldn't he?" Jeongguk laughs, but inside he's dying and maybe a bit frustrated. 

"Okay, so, Gukkie-hyung, let's sword fight!" Yugyeom beams and they both get ready, Taehyung pretending to be tied to a mast (the couch) and watching with feigned worry. 


	4. Love is not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peter Pan role-play continues, and Jeongguk and Taehyung not only find themselves relating to Peter and Wendy, but may or may bot find out how the other tastes. (Though it's just a sample, really.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! oh, and i know i had said aunt and uncle last chapter, but i got an idea and this happened. i will be going back to change it, though, don't worry  
> thank you for all the support!

"Aha!" Jeongguk exclaims as 'Captain Hook' falls to the ground. Yugyeom clutches his chest with one hand, the other curved to act as a hook.

" _No_!" The child exclaims with an over dramatic voice. "I'll _get_ you for this, _Peter Pan_!"

Jeongguk chuckles and turns to Taehyung. With a smirk, he strides over to the cheering boy, who clasps his hands. 

"My _hero_! Oh, dearest Peter, you did it!" He says with a mock accent. Jeongguk smiles and rolls his eyes, but plays along, placing a hand on his hip.

"I did it for you, Tae- _Wendy_. My lovely Wendy." He kneels down to caress Taehyung's cheek, who blinks at him in surprise. "Now, won't you stay here with me in Neverland, and be _young_ _forever_?"

Taehyung frowns, eyes filled with an emotion Jeongguk can't catch. "I'm afraid I can't, Jeon- _Peter_. You see, I've got to go home. I.... I've _got_ to grow up."

Jeongguk makes a hurt expression. "You don't _have_ to grow up! You- you should stay here, with the Lost Boys-..... with _me_." Desperation laces his voice. 

"Oh, Peter." Taehyung leans closer, his tone filed with sorrow. "I would. But I can't."

"You _can_!" Jeongguk looks offended now. Yugyeom watches with interest, wondering if he had stepped into a movie. Both boys were so immersed into their roles.

(And maybe they weren't so much roles anymore. Maybe these words are coming more from their hearts than their scripts. Maybe these words are the truth they've been afraid to say. Maybe these words are more real than a storybook.)

"Jeon- _Peter_. I'm sorry. But I have to _leave_."

"No, you _don't_!" Jeongguk's voice raises before dropping back down to a whisper. "If you stay, you'll _never_ have to worry about anything again. You'll _never_ have to think about grown up things."

"Never.....- never is an awfully long time." Taehyung breathes out. They lock eyes. "It's time to say goodbye-"

"No!" Jeongguk cries out. "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away mean _forgetting_."

Taehyung reaches forward, touching Jeongguk's cheek. Their noses are almost brushing now. Neither seem to notice. (Taehyung swears he sees Jeongguk's eyes watering)

"I'll _never_ be able to forget you, Jeongguk."

(Jeongguk doesn't mind to correct him that he's Peter.)

They're silent for a moment. And then, with watering eyes, Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung. Beautiful, ethereal Taehyung.

"You know that place, between sleep and awake- that place where you can still remember dreaming?" Jeongguk pauses, before speaking with such sincerity, Taehyung's heart breaks just a little. "That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." He pauses. "Taehyung, I need you to just always be waiting for me....."

Taehyung knows he heard his name. Not 'Wendy'. And he doesn't hesitate to answer,

"Always. I'll _never_ stop."

Jeongguk gives a wry smile. "Never is an awfully long time."

Taehyung puts the other hand on Jeongguk's opposite cheek. 

"I'll be willing to wait an eternity for you."

Silence.

Yugyeom claps loudly, causing the two to spring apart and sheepishly rub the backs of their necks. 

"Wow, you guys are great! I felt like I was in a movie!"

Taehyung smiles bashfully. "I've always loved the story of Peter Pan, so I may have got a bit too into the role."

"Yeah... Me too." Jeongguk awkwardly clears his throat. He reaches towards the coffee table, where he has a water bottle. Screwing open the cap, he takes a gulp.

Yugyeom tilts his head expectantly. 

"Well, aren't you gonna kiss now?"

Jeongguk chokes on his water.

Taehyung chokes on air.

" _What_?" They sputter simultaneously.

Yugyeom grins innocently. (He is innocent.)

"Yeah, Wendy and Peter kiss before she leaves! You gotta." Yugyeom persists. 

Jeongguk gulps. Taehyung bites his lip, looking over to Jeongguk. He paints a smile on his face. 

"C'mon, Gukkie, it's not like it's anything we haven't done before! We're best friends, I've seen you nake-"

"Children's ears!" Jeongguk shrieks. Taehyung snorts and laughs. But both are dying inside from the friend-zone. 

Jeongguk leans in slowly. Taehyung lets him. (He is Wendy, after all.) But when Jeongguk doesn't come any closer, Taehyung takes a deep (nervous) breath and presses forward. Their lips touch for just seconds before Taehyung pulls away. Yugyeom cheers in the background (because boys kissing boys is normal, thank you very much, ask his two dads, Jinyoung and Jackson.)

"See...." Taehyung tries to steady his voice. Calm his heart. Anything. "Piece of cake."

"Yeah." Jeongguk mutters, looking down at his hands, dazed, the light and lingering taste of Taehyung on his mouth. "Cake."

 

Later, Jeongguk's parents and uncles, Jackson and Jinyoung, return to find three sleeping boys, cuddled together in a blanket fort and Disney's Peter Pan playing faintly in the background.


	5. i know that it's all yours-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk gets dolled up courtesy of a Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin, a lecture via Namjoon, and a unsympathetic pat on the back gifted to him by Yoongi. Hoseok seems to be the only one who has his back.
> 
> ("And remember to fuck his brains out, but gently. Unless he'll be fucking you?"  
> "OH MY GOD HYUNG I HATE YOU!")
> 
> Okay, maybe he's got no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! here's another chapter! thank you all so much for the support and comments, they make my day! <3

Jeongguk wonders if being poked and prodded by Jimin and Seokjin is the way he'll die. A shame, really, because it's a _horrible_ way to die. 

"Ahhh, we have to do _pastels_!" Jimin squeals, breaking Jeongguk from his wallowing in self pity. His eyes widen comically.

" _Pastels_?! Aren't I supposed to look _manly_?!"

"No," Seokjin corrects, popping up beside him, where Jeongguk sits in front of Jimin's vanity, the mirror reflecting his shock. "You're supposed to look _hot_. And to be hot to Tae, we have to do his aesthetic-"

"-which," Jimin picks up where Seokjin left off, freighting Jeongguk. _Do they have some kind of fucking telepathy?_ "Is ripped clothes, eyeliner, glitter, and pastels."

"And Gucci!" Seokjin adds, nodding happily. Jeongguk looks at them incredulously.

"Do any of us even own _anything_ that expensive?" He pauses. "And what is Tae looking for, a _sugar daddy_?!"

Jimin cackles, which Seokjin huffs and rolls his eyes. 

"Nothing wrong with having expensive tastes." Seokjin defends. Jimin looks to him, a horrified expression on his face. 

"Don't _tell_ me......" He trails off, eyes wide. Seokjin smirks, shrugging.

"I had good a many men falling at my feet, begging to pay me for my..... _services_ , before I met Joonie."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jimin screeches, backing up from Seokjin and falling to the ground. " _You had sugar daddies_?!"

"I just......" Jeongguk speaks up for the first time through the ordeal, a frown on his features. Both heads snap to him, and his voice falters. "I hope I can be everything Taehyung needs. I mean, not what he deserves, because he deserves _perfection_ , and I'm _certainly_ _not_ perfect. But..... I want to be able to provide for him, to care for him. What if I'm not able to do that?"

Jimin gapes from the floor, shocked Jeongguk could have such a soft side. _Tae really does bring out the best in him._

Seokjin gaps and clutches his chest before wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Jeongguk, who flails. 

"Oh, look at him, my _whipped_ , soft, adorable little child!" He wails, pretending to cry. Jimin snorts and stands up, rolling his eyes, and shoves Seokjin off of Jeongguk. Jin, who glares and yells, "Yah, respect your elders!" Then calms down and sighs dreamily.

"Really, Guk, that's so _sweet_." Jimin coos, giving Jeongguk a sincere smile though the mirror. "But I know Tae loves you-" Jeongguk tries to speak up. "Shut up. He _does_ , you just don't want to see it. And I know he'd love _anything_ you'd give him, as long as it was _your_ hands he got it out of."

Jeongguk gives a watery smile. "Thanks, hyung-" 

(Jimin shouts a " _Hallelujah_!")

"-it, uh, means a lot." He bites his lip hard, to which Jimin scolds him.

"Yah, don't do that, it ruins your lips!"

Which he then proceeds to lather in lip gloss.

"Hyung!" Jeongguk whines.

"It's for Tae~"

Jeongguk doesn't complain again.

And the end result? 

Jeongguk looks in the mirror and finds himself dressed in ripped, light washed jeans (showing off his thighs, damn) a pastel pink shirt that loosely hangs off his shoulder and exposes his collarbone, and a Gucci bomber jacket. (Holy shit.) His feet are clad in Converse high, which he is forever grateful for, and he finds glitter dusting his cheeks, while eyeliner makes his eyes pop and gives a sultry touch. His lips shine. 

"Damn." He breathes out, causing Jimin and Seokjin to smirk and high five behind his back. "This is _me_?"

"In the flesh." Seokjin winks. "Now, I think Namjoon wanted to talk to you, so get your ass downstairs and then _go get your man_."

Jeongguk smiles and nods. Before he leaves, he turns around.

"Two things. One, _thanks_ , hyungs." He says it with sincerity, and has the other two wondering _where the hell Jeongguk went_. "And two, whose jacket is this?"

"Mine." Jimin says, confused. "Why?" He feels weary when Jeongguk smirks. 

"Just know that it might not come back in one piece." He makes a dash for it when Jimin yells. "Love you, hyungs. Thanks!"

_Ah, there he is the little shit._

"Should've known sweetheart Jeongguk wouldn't have lasted." Jimin sighs, leaning against Seokjin tiredly.

"It was too good to be true." Seokjin agrees. 

 

"Hey, Guk." Namjoon greets and smiles from Jimin's couch when Jeongguk reaches the bottom of the stairs. He hops off the last one, feeling giddy. 

"Hiya, hyung. What's up? Jin-hyung said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah....." Namjoon takes a deep breath. Let's it out. "So........ I know you're a virgin-"

("What the _fuck_?!" Jeongguk sputters out with red cheeks.)

"-and with the possibility that you'll be getting laid tonight, I just wanted to educate you on safe sex-"

" _Oh_. _My_. _God_."

 

A _painful_ ten minutes later (If you asked Jeongguk, he'd say it lasted at least four hours.) as soon as Namjoon says his last word, Jeongguk is up and out the door.

"Thanks, hyung, I hope we never have this conversation again and I hope we can forget we ever had this one! Bye!"

On his way out, he bumps into Yoongi, who snorts, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Did he just give you _the birds and bees talk_?" He asks incredulously, laughter bubbling in his chest. 

Jeongguk sighs, exasperated. " _Yes_." By his tone, he sounds so done with everything.

Yoongi cackles. 

"Go get 'em, kid." He says, giving him a pat on the back before seeing Jimin, his eyes lighting up and feet drifting to him. 

 

Jeongguk makes his way to Hoseok, his designated driver, because they both wanted to get there early, while the others would come at the planned time. 

(Really, Jeongguk just wanted to get away from his hyungs and their teasing _as soon as possible_.)

"Hey there, Guk." Hoseok smiles softly upon seeing him. "They giving you a hard time?"

"You have _no_ fucking idea."

"Nah, I think I do. Makeover, pampering, sex ed, and then Yoongi didn't give a shit?"

"Bulls-eye." Jeongguk pretends to aim an invisible bow and arrow. Hoseok chuckles. 

"Well, you looks hot. Like, 10/10 would bang." Hoseok winks.

"Hyung!" Jeongguk blushes red, his hands coming to his face. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, ready to get going?"

" _Yes, please, god_." Jeongguk practically begs, hoping in the front seat. Hoseok laughs and gets in the driver seat. 

"God's not my name, but....." Hoseok stops at the look Jeongguk gives him. "Annnnd here we go!"

They sing along to BIGBANG and BLACKPINK the whole way there, to soothe Jeongguk's nerves.   
  


When they arrive, Hoseok opens the door for Jeongguk.

As Jeongguk and Hoseok plan to part ways, Jeongguk to find something to do and Hoseok to help Mark finish setting up, Hoseok gives Guk a sly grin.

Not good.

"And remember, fuck his brains out, but gently. Unless he'll be fucking you?"

"OH MY GOD HYUNG I HATE YOU!"

_I knew it. I knew he couldn't resist but to tease me. Dammit._

Jeongguk sighs and plops onto the couch, very few people here, and none of them he knows. They all give him interested looks, though, but it seems they all get that he doesn't want to be approached. Plus, he's only Taehyung's, so he wouldn't be enjoying in anyone else's flirts. 

This is going to be a long night. 


	6. burning up-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, yes, Taehyung had reason to worry. Very much so. Because Jimin was his best friend (second to Jeongguk) and he knew him. He knew the little snake had something planned. 
> 
> (or,)
> 
> Taehyung finally sees Jeongguk's makeover and Jimin's plan (the little devil) works perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHH I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE TW OMONTHS WHAT THE FUCK.   
> I actually had been going through quite a bit, but I'm much better now, and finally got inspiration to finish the chapter that's been sitting in my documents for ages.   
> Also, (spoilers) sorry about the cliff hanger.

Taehyung giggles, Jimin opening the door to Mark's house. Yoongi had insisted on doing it for him, saying gentlemen should open the door for their lovers. ("Are you saying I'm _not_ a gentlemen?" Jimin narrowed his eyes, and Taehyung got to witness seeing Min Yoongi stutter for the very first time in his life.) As they enter, Namjoon smirks at Yoongi, which makes Seokjin smack him on the arm, a reproving glare on his face.

"Don't act like you haven't been in the same situation before, trying to save your ass."

"Exposure!" Yoongi cackles, and Jimin rolls his eyes and gives him _the_ look, putting a hand on his hip. 

Yoongi shuts up.

Taehyung bites his lip, eyeing the lively party with butterflies in his stomach. On the way, Jimin had given him vague, ominous, and worrying little words, chanting things like,

_"So...... Jeonggukie got a makeover today."_

_"Can't wait to see Guk, what about you, Tae?"_

_"Jeonggukie is such a cutie, huh, TaeTae?"_

And so, _yes_ , Taehyung has reason to worry. _Very_ _much_ so. Because Jimin was his best friend (second to Jeongguk) and Taehyung knew Jimin. He knew the snake had something planned. 

_I wonder what he conjured up this time, the little fucker-_

Taehyung sees a familiar face in the crowd and his brain short circuits for a moment. 

_Holy motherfucking-_

Taehyung has seen Jeongguk, if you couldn't tell. Jeongguk also sees Taehyung, and, with a shy smile, makes his way to him. 

Shy Jeongguk in ripped jeans, _(thigh exposure!)_ a pastel sweater hanging off his shoulder- _oh fuck you, Park Jimin_ \- and wearing eyeliner has Taehyung's head spinning and mouth falling open. Jimin closes Taehyung's mouth with a laugh and- _is that glitter on Jeongguk's cheeks? And goddammit he's wearing lip gloss._

"Hi, hyung." Jeongguk's soft voice pipes up, and Taehyung has to physically stop himself from bending Jeongguk over the nearest table and fucking him until his throat is raw and his legs wobble. He could imagine kissing the collarbones that taunt him, marking Jeongguk's skin as his. He could imagine his moans and whimpers and _oh good god-_

Taehyung snaps out of his trance. "Hi, Guk." His throat is dry, face flushed, and pants tight. _Fucking great._

Jeongguk, on the other hand, _really_ hopes Jimin was right about this whole thing. It seems like it, from the way Taehyung stares and blushes. With a cheeky grin, he nods toward his hyung. 

"You're looking good tonight, Tae." He adds a wink. But he's really just being painfully honest. Taehyung, with hos over sized white shirt (Jeongguk's weakness) and tight pants with ripped knees and a choker- _good god, the choker_. And you know what drives Jeongguk over the edge? The fucking bandanna that shows Taehyung's forehead and compliments him in such a sinful way. 

Taehyung blushes lightly and tilts his head. "I'd have to return the compliment, Guk." His eyes widen and he pauses, a frown creeping on his features that he tries to hide. The hyungs (and Jimin) who are watching from a few feet away, unashamedly stalking the two, frown and give each other confused and worried glances. 

Taehyung continues with,

"You're, uh, trying to impress that crush, right?"

Jeongguk's face deflates. "Yeah," He says, a bit bitter. "Yeah, but he's an oblivious fucking _idiot_."

"Oh....... sorry?" Taehyung replies, but he's really not- he hopes this crush _never_ notices and goes far away and Jeongguk will forget about him and be all his.

Jeongguk whacks him on the back of the head. "You should be." He grumbles loudly, pouting. 

"Wait, what? Hey, why is it my fault your crush is dense."

Jeongguk sighs deeply. "Oh my god, hyung. You don't get it, do you? You did never get it, though. I tried, but how am I supposed to say something like that without ruining our friendship? I mean, yeah, I could just walk up to you and say, _'Hey Tae, just want you to know I'm in love with you and really want to fuck you, have a nice day'_ , but where would that get me? Nowhere. Maybe I'm just a coward. Maybe it's not even the fact that you're oblivious-  I don't _know_ at this point. Maybe I want you to make the first move. I hate-"

" _Jeongguk_." Taehyung cuts off his rushed rant sharply. 

Jeongguk pales, face morphing into one of horror and tears fill his eyes. _This is the part where he rejects me._ "Shit, I said it, didn't I? Great, I've gone and ruined everything-"

"And _I'm_ supposed to be the oblivious idiot?"

Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung, confused.

"I-?"

"I've loves you for years now, Guk. Don't know how many damn hints I dropped. For some reason, when I'm with you, every time, everyday, everything lights up and seems so much better. You make me so happy- and extremely horny, but that's beside the point. I'm absolutely head over heels for you, and I tried subtly saying it, dropping hints, but you- you're an _oblivious_ little fuck, you know that?"

Jeongguk stays still for a moment, wide eyed. He finally nods, lips quirking up, muttering,

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Before looping his arms around Taehyung's neck and pressing his lips to the other's, who presses back eagerly, hoping to convey years of hidden passion and longing. 

The hyungs (and Jimin) cheer from the side, screaming and squealing and jumping and crying. ( _No_ , Yoongi will not admit he let both a smile and a tear slip.) Seokjin jumps onto Namjoon, clutching him with a loving smile, and Hoseok does the same, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Jimin giggles and stops jumping, engulfing his arms around Yoongi. 

"We did it!" He exclaims, smiling so brightly and innocently. 

" _You_ did it." Yoongi gives him a wide smile, one so big and full of love Jimin is speechless for a moment.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook separate, but still stay close enough to brush their lips together. Jeongguk's sweater falls down a little lower, and Taehyung traces the movement with his eyes. A smirk grows on his lips, and Jeongguk knows it's not good. (But really it is.)

Jeongguk looks up at him with wide eyes, still teary from earlier, and Taehyung all but growls, his arm wrapping around his waist tighter.

("Annnnnd this is where we leave and enjoy the party!" Seokjin exclaims, and they all go to cover Jimin's eyes.)

"Do you know how good you look in that outfit?" He whispers deeply against the lips of Jeongguk, who shivers and flusters in Taehyung's arms. His own are wrapped around Taehyung's neck, fingers brushing his nape. 

"N-no?" Jeongguk squeaks out, but it sounds more like a question. Taehyung nips Jeongguk's bottom lip gently. 

"Oh, god, the moment I saw the pretty pink sweater hanging off your shoulder-" He brings a hand to trace along Jeongguk's collar bone. Jeongguk's breath hitches. "-and the glitter on your cheeks-" His hand moves to caress said body part. Jeongguk meets his eyes, their irises swirling with both love and lust. "-and your thighs on display, good god-" He dips his hand down to brush his finger on Jeongguk's thigh, exposed by one of the many, many cuts, so close- too close, to yet another place he wants to be touched. 

"H-hyung-" Jeongguk breathes out, but Taehyung cuts him off. 

"It's like you want me to fuck you, right here, in front of everyone. Would you like that?"

Jeongguk moans, leaning into Taehyung. _Oh good fucking lord-_

"Hmm? Is that what you want, baby boy?"

 _Fuck it all- since when has Tae been so dominant?_ Jeongguk screams inside, so turned on and ready for Taehyung to fuck him, and fuck him _hard_. (Yes, he's admitted that he wants to be the one being fucked, not doing the fucking, screw him- well maybe Taehyung could, come to think of it.) 

"You haven't answered my question yet, Guk." Taehyung tilts his head, breath ghosting over Jeongguk's lips, slipping a though in between Jeongguk's legs. 

"Y-yes-" Jeongguk chokes out, whimpering. "God yes- yes, yes, _yes_ , I want that."

"Oh?" Taehyung smirks slowly. Jeongguk is caught in between admiring in and wanting to slap it off his face, for being so cocky. "Show me you want it, baby boy."


End file.
